This application discloses an invention that is related, generally and in various embodiments, to a multi-linked or continuum device, and other devices having, a rotatable distal assembly. Typically, most medical probes and/or multi-linked devices can only “see forward”, that is, the orientation of the leading, or distal end, is parallel to the direction of movement of the probe or multi-linked device. In order to look or aim in any non-moving direction, the probe or device must bend or flex in the desired viewing direction, which occupies volume. In certain applications, the volume required for bending the probe to view other directions is limited, or in extreme situations, non-existent.